I Shall Believe
by jessica.brooke
Summary: Robin and Starfire share a special night together, leaving them with a miracle 14 weeks later. Starfire is faced with mocking citiznes and nasty men, Robin shows everyone just what a true father is like. Review Please!


**Hi! A one-shot I thought about while watching T.V. **

**It is told in Starfire's point of view.**

**Review Please!**

**Dedications: Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky; she is a true friend and is an amazing writer. She is an inspiration for all writers! XOXO Ma Soeur!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans****, ...but X'hal, I wish I did! **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I Shall Believe

"Is that _her_?"

My heart skipped a beat. I whirled around to see two giggling girls sitting on the bench near the fountain at the mall. I smiled sheepishly at them and let my head hang. It was all I could do to hide from them. From the whispers and stares. From the looks of disapproval and shock. If I looked down I wouldn't be able to see the disgust in their eyes.

But that didn't stop me from hearing it.

"Is she really…you know?"

I glanced up again, knowing what they were talking about. I could not hide anything from these people. I glanced down at stomach, seeing a 14 week baby growing inside of me. But now there was no escaping the stares. I couldn't prolong them any longer. It was now official to every one in Gotham city:

Starfire was carrying Robin's child.

I am grateful for my friends, they have helped us so much during this astonishing miracle. Raven had been the most supportive of us while I was pregnant. She was there to answer everything I didn't know, even though she was never burdened with early motherhood.

Suddenly, I felt something move in my stomach. Panicked, I squeezed Raven's hand and asked, "Is it normal if I…feel the baby?" Raven's head turned to my face.

"The baby's kicking?" she said, a little…excitedly. I questioned myself before I answered, "I think." Raven gave me a small smile. "May I?" I looked at her confused. "Huh?"

She hesitantly placed her hand on my stomach and gently traced it across my belly. Then, the baby started to "kick" near the lower left of my belly, and Raven's cold hand was there. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up to me. "It's kicking," she smiled as she took my hand and placed it on my lower stomach.

I felt the baby kick my hand faintly. I giggled a little and covered my mouth, almost hiding my smile; which was clearly visible anyway.

I looked around the mall to look for my best friend, and current boyfriend. He would love to feel this! But, sadly, I could not find him. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were shopping together in the mall, while Raven and I were.

I tried to hold back the hot tears forming in my eyes as two boys started laughing at my stomach. Raven, who was shopping with me for maternity tops, squeezed my hand comfortingly. I looked for Robin again, knowing that I would not see him until we went to go home.

I knew Robin would comfort me. Normally, I would be stronger than this…but now…I feel completely abnormal than I felt previously.

I know that this is what I wanted…somehow. Robin, the man who I love dearly, and I would start a family. I always remember the night I told Robin that I was burdened with pregnancy.

At first, he was dumbfounded, as was I. We had never thought we would be a family at sixteen and eighteen. I could see his eyes filled with worry; even though he was wearing his trademark mask. He tilted his head a little to show his confusion and shock.

_"Robin? I know that you are disappointed and scared, as am I, but I will not have the abortion and I know that you did not want something like this to happen, but-,"_

_"I didn't say that." Robin answered as he took my hand, "I am…very happy." I looked at him through my tear-brimmed eyes to look at his face. "Truly?"_

_His face broke out into a huge smile as he nodded. "Yes. You have no idea…how long I wanted this…to be a family…with you." I let a tear fall from my eyes as I looked at him._

_"But I thought that you might not…?" I tilted my head to show that I was confused. I was sure that he would yell at himself, saying that he was irresponsible or anything that would make me feel guilty._

_"I'm not saying it won't be easy," Robin said reassuringly,"…but I promise you, I've never been happier, and everything's going to be okay."_

_I smiled as I cuddled with him on the Ops. Room couch. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a light kiss on the top of my head. At that moment I knew…we were making the right decision. _

He was so happy with the news; eventually. He had to get past the fact his teammate, girlfriend, and best friend was pregnant with the next superhero growing inside her. He also had a rough week after talking with his adoptive father. He obviously had a lot to say…seeing that him and Robin were talking for a mere seven hours…

…but suddenly, the "Batman" had come to visit the titans. I was weak in the knees when he stepped through the door. I was sure he was going to look at me and think I was a worthless Tamaranian. He greeted the titans almost enthusiastically, but then he turned to me, and I was sure that I had upset him. His eye's scanned my body intently, looking for the baby bump. He held out his arms and pulled me into a gentle…hug? I was very confused, not knowing what to do at all.

_"I always wanted to have my own son or daughter," Batman explained, after he had stepped away from my shocked form. For once in his existence, his stony, hard face looked softer…and hesitant. He smiled, slightly, and continued. "And even when I became…Batman…I still wanted to find someone like Robin has to spend the rest of my life with and to have a child I could call my own."_

The memory brought a slight smile to my face. The baby was bringing the "family" closer together, as if he or she was the puzzle piece that had been missing. Robin and I had already discussed that Raven would be the god-mother and Cyborg and Beast Boy would be god-fathers, which erupted into another argument when Beast Boy commented that he/she will be the first baby to try his new tofu recipes. We all had to laugh at that time, even Raven. The baby was a miracle…but, I hadn't believed so at first.

I had been terrified at the news, and had spent countless days and nights worrying about it. I was far too young to be a mother! Didn't they always say a baby would ruin your life if you are not married? I'm a superhero! What if in battle, X'hal knows, I would get hurt and it would affect the baby in a way. And I'm…a princess…I was close to being married. What if I had my child and started my family with Robin, and then get a transmission from Galfore saying I have a new betrothed?

"I'll always be there," Robin had assured me many times, "You will always have me…no matter where we are."

I lifted my head up high, determined to face the stares and jeers. These people knew nothing on how I felt.

But with every whisper, I felt my courage weaken. I never dealt with rejection well, I keep remembering the times I thought I would be rejected by Robin, and to deal with it by my "fans" as Beast Boy told me, was humiliating.

Raven and I shopped at a couple of more places, including yet another maternity store and a shoe store, we stopped at the food court to wait for the boys. "Starfire, if you want me to call Robin to come now, I can," Raven said. I smiled and shook my head. "He will be here shortly." I needed to show the citizens that I wasn't embarrassed by my baby or embarrassed that Robin and I were in love. I wasn't like one of those girls I've heard about in soap operas who had sex and got pregnant daily.

There was another group of girls that passed by us. They looked at me as if I had undergone my transformation again. Then, they all pointed and burst into haughty laughter.

"Look at her! I wonder what _really _goes on in Titan's Tower," one of the girls said rather loudly, causing another eruption of laughter.

Tears still threatening to fall, Raven gave the girls the death stare and they just walked away.

I heard footsteps come near us and I hoped that it was Robin. My heart dropped slightly when it was only Beast Boy.

He sat down with us and placed his bag on the table. "Hi Raven! Hey Star! How are you doing?"

There was double meaning to his words, and I was grateful for it. Even though I live with him and see him every day, it's still nice to hear them ask how I was.

"I am feeling…okay…I guess, Thanks you," I replied, smiling slightly. I rested my hand on my enlarged belly, smoothening the creases in my shirt.

"So…," Raven started, "Have you and Robin thought about any names and such?" "Yeah!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "We wanna know desperately!"

I giggled silently as I looked up at them. "We have no names at the moment. But we will start to think when it gets closer to my delivery date."

"Um excuse me?" A girl who was around seven or eight lightly poked my shoulder. "Yes?" I answered softly turning to her. "Are you really having a baby?" the little girl asked innocently.

There was no question in my mind about what those rumors were.

"Yes, I'm having a baby." I answered. Confusion crept to the girls face as she looked from my stomach to my face. "But I thought you had to be married hen you have a baby?"

I cringed a little. What was I going to say? I thought carefully before I answered the young girl.

"Well…most of the time yes…but hopefully…Robin and I will be married, soon." I answered truthfully.

The girl smiled hugely as I explained my answer. "Aww! That is so cute! You get to start a family!" I returned her smile and nodded. Almost instantly, the baby started to kick with tremendous strength.

I took in a deep breath and held my bulging belly. The girl looked a little scared. "Are you okay?" Beast Boy and Raven looked at me concerned. "No, do not worry!" I assured, "the baby is merely kicking." The girl breathed in astonishment. "Awesome!"

Then, the girls mother came over and took her hand. "Sweetie, I told you not to bother anyone," the mother looked at me, "I'm so sorry if she bothered you." "She did not," I ascertained, "She was just asking me about…my baby."

The girl's mother's face changed from worry to joy. "Well," the mother started, "Congratulations. It is a great feeling." I smiled at her and nodded. "Thank You."

The mother turned to the girl, rubbed her thumb across her soft cheek, and walked away from our table, waving as they left.

I turned back to Raven and Beast Boy. "Dude, where is Robin?" Beast Boy asked, checking the clock above the food court stand. "I don't know," Raven said, "But it's getting late."

The whole table went quiet as another set of footsteps approached the table.

"Is it Bird Boy's?" two guys looking down at my stomach, coming to our table rudely.

"Yes, Robin is going to be a father." I said bitterly

He cringed at my bitterness.

The other guy who was with him gave a short, sharp laugh.

"So was he worth it,_ mommy_?" the guy implied.

My breath caught it my throat, and I almost choked. Did he seriously have the guts to say that to me? It was so…out of place for him to ask me such a thing. I wanted to shrink away and hide from their wicked eyes that were just hunting for a prey to mock.

I didn't answer his question, but turned back to Raven and Beast Boy, both giving the men a look of disgust.

"Guess not." the guy answered and both of them laughed at me.

My face grew hot. Robin was worth the world to me and so was our baby.

Suddenly, the other man's hand banged on the table, causing Raven, Beast Boy and I to jump in our seats. His eyes spoke trouble, and my heart rate started to increase.

"I can't believe you chose Robin over me!" he shouted, sarcastically, silencing the food court with his booming voice. "Or is it mine and you didn't tell me?"

It felt like my body was being stabbed with a million tiny knives and then being drenched in liquid fire. I would never cheat on Robin. I gave myself to _him_ and no one else. My mind couldn't even begin to process what to say. My cheeks only turned a painful red. Then the tears that have been held in for so long began to stream down my face.

And the laughter started.

The food court rang loud with it. A few guys gave a couple of catcalls and repeated the question. Over and over again…

"Honestly…." started the guy hovering over me, speaking directly to me. "I didn't know Robin had it in him to screw a titan?" he winked at me.

I choked. Robin would never…?

"Hey, Leave her alone!" hissed Beast Boy

"Why?" the guy spat back.

I buried my face in my hands, wetting them instantly with tears. Suddenly, the man's large hand grabbed my shoulder and jerked me around to look at him.

"You know, I like experienced women," he glanced at my body, grabbing my stomach.

I tried unsuccessfully to pull away from him. I wasn't like that. I was Robin's and Robin was mine. I would never dream of giving myself to anyone but him.

"So, what time fits your schedule?" His loud voice banged around the food court, gathering everyone's attention once more. He laughed. "Or do the other titan boys have it booked solid?"

The knives were back, hacking and slashing away at me. My breath came out in short, painful gasps. I stood up to get away: to get away from this terrible place. Protect my baby…Protect me…

But my head was spinning amongst the laugher. I was trapped, drowning in a sea of cruelty. I saw their hateful faces, heard their shrill laughter, felt their knives against my skin. The world became a roar around me, threatening to eat me alive and spit me out into the trash. Isn't that where they thought I belonged? The trash? I felt as if I belonged back home…

The noise…a terrible sound of jeers became louder and louder. I was shaking, being thrown left and right around in it. My mind was clouded with the citizens laughter and horrible, torturous bullying.

And then…it stopped.

Not a noise to be heard, not a single laugh. Raven and Beast Boy had smirks on their faces as Robin and Cyborg entered the main entrance into the food court.

My sore eyes looked up. The men was slowly stepping away from me, his eyes turned away from Robin's almost sinister sneer. Everyone was staring at Robin, walking smoothly to our table.

I slowly turned my head…and my eyes met his masked ones.

He was walking toward me, each of his silent footsteps sounding loud in the motionless food court. In all of my years of being on Earth, I have never felt so unsure of what would happen. At this moment. His eyes were fixed intently on me, his mouth set in a straight line.

I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to make a sudden move that I would regret.

He reached me, and stood in front of me, his mask never softening. I wanted to fall inside of him and escape from the world. I wanted to hug him and cry into his shoulder. I wanted to kiss him until I died. I wanted to hear him say that he loved me…again. I wanted him to hold me until we would someday get married.

And I wanted to raise a child with him and love them both till the end of existence.

Time seemed to pause as we stared at each other. I felt his strength: it stopped the flow of tears that came from my eyes. Everything would be alright. Everything would be alright. I kept telling myself, though the eyes of the people in the food court were staring at me intently.

My heart jerked a little as he gracefully dropped to his knees in front of me. The food court and all of the citizens stares faded like a distant memory around us as he placed his gloved hands on my clothed belly.

His arms wrapped around my waist, bringing my body closer to him. One hand came back around to expose my skin, revealing our growing child to all of our tormentors. My mouth opened to say something, but he looked at me…and I knew what he was saying. _"I don't care,"_ I almost heard Robin say, and then, what he did next surprised me greatly.

He pressed his lips against my belly: kissing our child…kissing me…

In front of everyone. In front of every single person who had laughed only moments before.

Robin smiled as he rested his cheek against my belly; his breath warming my skin as he spoke.

"Daddy's here," he whispered quietly, just loud enough for the nearest tables to hear. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy let a soft sigh escape their mouths.

He kissed my belly once again. "And he loves you so very much."

I could feel my heart beating peacefully in my chest. Our child would have such a wonderful father.

Our Robin…my Robin.

With one last kiss, Robin took the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my stomach, covering our baby. He stood up and took my hands in his. Smiling softly, his eyes much more at peace, he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"And I love you," he whispered. "No matter what they say…"

I breathed happily as I felt a beating down in my stomach again. I giggled and took his hand and placed it on my stomach, trailing where the baby was.

I could tell he felt the baby when his eyes widened and his smile grew larger. "Unbelievable," he breathed as he looked at me. I smiled as I buried my head in the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Let's go home." Robin said to me and the titans as we gathered out things and walked out of the mall.

It was dark when we got to the T-Car. Robin helped me into the vehicle carefully, and then got in next to me, still holding my hand. When we got back to the tower, I led him up to the roof.

When we got there, he took off his cape and laid it out for us to lay upon. He laid me down gracefully on my back, while he situated himself carefully above me. He began to kiss me over and over again, trailing from my face to my belly and back again. I giggled a little as I kissed him passionately on the lips. He smiled while we kissed; as did I.

"I am sorry Robin," I said softly when we broke apart. Robin shifted so he was next to me and he raised an eye-brow. "You're sorry? For what?"

"I was not…strong enough…to tell the men to go away. I feel as though I failed you and our child."

"You didn't fail me! I don't think you ever could," Robin answered, stroking my cheek.

"Thank you, But…I…" He silenced me with a quick kiss.

"This is my baby too. Every insult made on you is an insult on me. I know how you felt…" his arm wrapping around my waist while the other hand stroked our baby. We remained there for a while, staring at the stars above us. I giggled softly and shook my head.

"I can not believe that they were making so much fun of me…"

Robin sighed, giving me a gentle hug. "It doesn't matter. You're happy, right?" He asked me, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Of course." I answered.

He smiled and gave me a light kiss on my nose. "Then…everything will be okay. It's going to be hard at times…you know…but, as long as I love you…and you love me…I don't think that we can't get through this." He replied.

I smiled and looked at the sky; a shooting star swirled across the navy blue blanket.

Robin saw the star and turned to me. "Make a wish."

I looked at him quizzically. "Huh?"

"When you see a shooting star, you make a wish, and your wish will come true." Robin explained.

I smiled gratefully at him. "I have everything I could ever wish for. I have my dear friends, a home, a man I love,… and a miracle." I answered, almost letting happy tears escape my eyes.

"I'm your soul-mate, Starfire. When you need support, I'll be there for you."

"That's very one-sided."

"I don't think so," he whispered, capturing his lips with mine.

"I was very angry, Star, when I saw them make fun of you like that. If I'd known, I would've stayed with you." He said meaningfully.

"There is nothing you could have done." I answered as I sighed, "I would have told you about my encounters…"

He caressed my face, softly. "But they may not have said some of those things if I was around. I love to protect you from the dangers of the world."

I closed my eyes and breathed lovingly, "You're always saving me…in ways you don't even know."

"You supported me as I supported you. And we'll support our child all through his or her life."

I smiled. Raising a child…together…forever.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. "Robin?"

He turned to me, "Yeah?"

I searched my mind, wondering how to ask him.

"Do you…want to…get married…someday?" I shut my eyes, not wanting to see his surprised expression. But, my curiosity got the best of me and I peeked at him through one eye.

His expression wasn't surprised. It was…pleasant. "I…was planning…to ask you…someday…but," he looked at me intently, "I guess that day…is today." He smiled, again.

I let happy tears flow down my face as I caressed his jaw and kissed him on the lips, letting my fears wash away in that kiss.

And I knew…everything was going to be okay.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Well? What'd you think?**

**Like it? Love It? HATE IT?! **

**Please let me know in a review. No flames please!**


End file.
